This study aims to investigate the efficacy and safety of HIV-1 envelope antigen vaccines in low, medium or high doses administered within the first 12 hours of birth and at specified intervals thereafter to infants born to HIV-infected mothers. It is hoped that, since the majority of HIV infection of the newborn occurs at the time of birth, early vaccination with HIV-1 gp 120 envelope protein will elicit an immune response resulting in neutralization of the virus. Patients were screened for inclusion, however this study was closed to enrollment nation-wide.